Cornered
by BloodDragon
Summary: HarryDraco Slash. This was a submitted fic for ArmChairSlash's Christmas 2003 Challenge, to go with the wonderful art image called "Cornered", by LinnPuzzle. Warning: SLASH. Disclaimer: Not my characters. I make no money doing this at all, either.


It was the kind of plan which one would expect to have taken quite some time to concoct. Strategies need to be thought through carefully; any possible problems and little niggling uncertainties need to be accounted for and solved. Of course, most plans tend to go wrong at the last minute when nothing can be done to pull it all back on track. And when you look back on it later and brood, it seems such an obvious mistake. However, sometimes the best plans are dreamt up and executed on the spur of the moment. It is all very surprising when everything goes well.  
  
Harry Potter found himself in such a position. He was holding two wands in his left hand, with Draco Malfoy backed up against the wall before him, staring back wide-eyed and furious. Harry blinked again, still shocked that he had disarmed the Slytherin without really thinking of what he was doing. Said Slytherin might have been very pissed off, but there was a flicker of doubt and fear in those hauntingly familiar silver eyes. Points had to be given for attempting to hide it though, Harry thought absently.  
  
Quick as a flash, finally deciding on his next move, Harry brandished both wands in Draco's face and smirked triumphantly, mocking him with both the wands and the look on his face. Malfoy's expression hardened; his jaw was set, teeth ground together with resolve etched across his every feature. Harry's smirk held a hint of malice, whilst inside he was desperately trying to calm his churning stomach, still trying to force his jumbled thoughts into some semblance of order. He had the upper hand now and they both knew it. Harry leaned forward, feeling confident that Draco wouldn't try anything.  
  
The Slytherin had been thrown off-balance earlier, startled and annoyed to find himself suddenly being ambushed. The one place where he always felt safe enough to let his guard down every now and then, and he had been attacked. It was just his luck. Now Harry was less than an inch away, close enough to touch, and also close enough to keep Draco off-balance with the heady intoxication of Harry's proximity. It was unnerving, yet he couldn't help it, no matter how much he battled with himself.  
  
He was without his wand, leaving him defenceless against any attack, and he knew it. This only served to worry him more, and he did not like the quick turn of events at all. He never liked physical fighting, seeing it as a waste of precious time and energy, a last resort to try and beat your opponent. Why use your fists when you could achieve the desired effect for far longer by inflicting a cutting remark? Also, the fact that he had a slighter frame and build than most had not escaped him.  
  
"Potter," he snarled. "What do you want?"  
  
Harry's smile increased with a twitch and he shifted his weight forward slightly, breaching the distance between their chests even further. He put his head to one side, thinking. He noted with a small amount of satisfaction that his silence only seemed to aggravate Draco more. Those pearly whites were beginning to show between pale lips, mercilessly being crushed together with a strength they were not used to.  
  
"Well now, what do I want." Harry lapsed into silence again, muddling through his thoughts without appearing to have no idea what he was doing. "I would really like some chocolate. But then again, who doesn't?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, come on Malfoy. You're slim, not stupid. Everyone likes chocolate!"  
  
"I'm not saying I do not like chocolate, Potter. However, my world does not revolve around it."  
  
Harry muttered under his breath, "Always knew there was something wrong with you."  
  
"Potter, are you here to do anything other than exchange petty insults?"  
  
Draco was relaxing slightly, anger and annoyance winning out over his fear in the end. Harry's grip tightened on the wands, causing Draco's eyes to flicker instinctively to the ever-nearing threat. He knew that Harry, being a typical Gryffindor, would not usually harm an unarmed opponent, but the rules did not always seem to apply when it came to this particular Slytherin. Experience had taught him to always be wary.  
  
"Alright Malfoy. You want your wand back, and to get away from this with your pride and dignity intact. And I want you to leave me and my friends alone for a change."  
  
Draco stared at him in disbelief. Harry sighed.  
  
"Why don't we just avoid each other for a week or two? No, wait, I'm the one with the wands here. We will avoid each other for a week. At least."  
  
Draco smirked, a condescending air surrounding him. Harry, even though he knew it was stupid, couldn't help but feel that he had missed something. It was as if Draco knew something he didn't, and as childish as it was, he didn't like the slight disadvantage this put him at.  
  
"In case you are as stupid as we all assume you to be: I need my wand for most of my lessons; you are effectively stealing, which is beneath even me; and who's to say I wouldn't just turn around and hex you for being a fool when I got hold of my wand again?"  
  
Harry blinked, his expression now blank as he mulled over Draco's words. Suddenly, he scowled.  
  
"Stupid Slytherin. Should have known."  
  
"Yes, you should have. Now if you don't mind, I'll just take my wand, snigger about your stupidity and then leave. Although I was here first, so you should be the one to leave. Remain here if you wish, but it is at your own peril."  
  
Draco was waiting expectantly, outwardly confident Harry would just return the wand to its rightful owner before disappearing with an embarrassed blush and a stuttering insult. He didn't move, tempting as it was to hold out his hand, as Harry hadn't deigned to step back yet and they were still too close for comfort. Unfortunately, Harry paused, thinking through the new twist to their situation. Draco sighed and waited.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to play a little game."  
  
"Potter, what is the point?" Draco asked, frowning. "We could just go back to our beds and sleep."  
  
"Forget this ever happened?" Harry scoffed, shaking his left hand slightly to indicate the wands, the effective power shift between them. "I don't think so. I want to make sure you never forget this; the time you were powerless against me."  
  
"Doomed, we're all doomed. Harry Potter's on a power trip. Finally tapped into that sadistic streak of yours?"  
  
"Oh, just shut up Malfoy. I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them. Truthfully."  
  
"Why would I do such a thing?" Draco asked, annoyed once again.  
  
"Because I will curse you if you try anything funny, and then everyone will know that I can easily defeat you."  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall. "What kind of questions?"  
  
"Is it true you're going out with Pansy?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow silently in question. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "She's not the person I envisage myself with."  
  
"So who do you like?"  
  
"Potter, these questions are rather personal. Why the sudden interest in my love life?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to shrug. "Just...digging for dirt."  
  
"Well, stop digging. There are some questions I refuse to answer, no matter what you do to me."  
  
Harry pursed his lips, calculating how far he could push before he ended up hitting the proverbial brick wall.  
  
"So what's wrong with Pansy?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I dread to think what the world has come to if you are considered smart. Pansy is not my type."  
  
"Because she's blonde?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"She's blonde and?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
Harry sighed. "You are so infuriating!"  
  
"I often say the same of you, Potter."  
  
"So she's blonde. What else is wrong with her?"  
  
"Clash of personalities."  
  
Harry resisted the urge to growl at Draco and gritted his teeth. "Okay, so...have you got your eye on anyone?"  
  
"Potter," Draco warned, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine, fine. Too personal for the almighty Malfoy's liking," Harry muttered.  
  
"Look, Potter. This is stupid and childish. Just give me back my wand and then leave."  
  
"No. How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
Draco blinked. "That has got to be the stupidest question you have ever asked. You can't trust anyone from Slytherin, never mind me."  
  
"Okay, fine," Harry sighed and pouted slightly. "So why won't you tell me who you fancy?"  
  
"I never said there was someone."  
  
"You didn't deny it either, though." Harry shrugged. "And if you refuse to answer, who knows what kind of rumours I could spread."  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes again, his annoyance and frustration visible in his stance. He then paused, a small frown appearing as he suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Potter. If you give me my wand back, I'll not only answer your question, I'll show you something as well."  
  
Harry scrutinised Draco's face, watching the other boy's expression for any traces of what he was thinking. Finding nothing but an expectant and impatient, yet wary, expression, he thought furiously for a few moments. It had to be something big on the gossip scale if Draco thought his wand was worth this one piece of information.  
  
Frowning, Harry decided to go with his gut instinct. "Alright Malfoy. But you don't get your wand back until after you have fulfilled your half of the bargain."  
  
Draco looked ready to argue but Harry glared, clearly stating he was having it his way and no other. Glaring back for a moment, Draco stubbornly tired to stare him out. Nothing happened and the silence weighed down heavily around them. Eventually, Draco's gaze flitted once again to his wand, strengthening his resolve. He could do this.  
  
"Okay," he declared slowly, almost hesitantly.  
  
Draco paused, building up his courage. He pushed against the wall to right himself, no longer using the cold stone for support. He noted absently that he was now standing closer to Harry. Dangerously close. Before he could allow himself to back down from the challenge, Draco carefully leaned forward, surreptitiously trying to avoid contact. Watching the green eyes staring intently back at him, clouded with confusion and hesitation, Draco plunged forward and pressed their lips together firmly.  
  
It was only a fleeting touch, yet Harry's fingers flew to his lips and he frowned darkly, as if he was making sure he had felt what he thought he had. The air was charged with tension. Draco was avoiding his eyes, looking at the shadows around them, causing Harry's brow to furrow even more. After a few minutes, Harry let his hand drop down to his side and observed Draco closely, confused and feeling strangely disjointed from reality.  
  
"Did you just kiss me?"  
  
"Yes Potter, that's generally what we call such things."  
  
There was a harsh edge to his words that Harry had never heard before. The Slytherin's body was strung taut, muscles geared and ready to flee, adrenaline pumping through his blood as the age-old 'fight or flight' kicked in.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You wanted to know who I 'fancied'," Draco grimaced, "and I told you. I do believe you now need to hand me my wand."  
  
Draco glared directly at Harry, determinedly holding Harry's eyes with his own now. He was going to get through this with as little humiliation on his part as possible. Harry didn't move.  
  
"I thought you were a noble and honest Gryffindor," Draco prompted irritably.  
  
"Fine," Harry intoned flatly, pressing the wand into Draco's hand quickly and gracelessly, fumbling and brushing against pale fingers.  
  
Draco swallowed carefully, trying to squash the flustered feeling welling in his chest as Harry touched him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to smack the insufferable prat or crush those lips to his again. He could almost feel the heat, the way his lips had tingled strangely on first contact. He watched, blinking slowly, as Harry took a step back and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Are we done here then?" Draco asked, keeping all emotions from his voice, wishing he could just run and forget it had ever happened. He needed to stay focused, keep himself composed and not let Harry know he was affected so greatly by just one kiss.  
  
"No," Harry replied absently. "Why?"  
  
"I've already answered that question," Draco replied quietly, glancing worriedly at Harry.  
  
"I know, I mean...." Harry stopped, looking back at Draco, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...I want...." Harry groaned in frustration and shook his head.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow slightly and waited. He didn't have to wait long however, as just then Harry leapt forward, slamming him against the wall again. Draco winced as his head bounced painfully off the stone and closed his eyes, silently praying that Harry was not going to hurt him. Suddenly Harry's lips were on his again, the Gryffindor pressing against him, sending thrills down his spine and along his limbs. Harry's hands were holding him tightly, one around the back of his neck and the other around his waist. When he felt Harry's tongue softly flick against his lower lip, he broke free of his trance and kissed him back, threading a hand through Harry's hair while he clung to Harry's shoulder with his other.  
  
Eventually Harry pulled back, desperately needing air. In front of him, Draco struggled to regulate his breathing, face flushed, his lips swollen. He leaned forward, his face nestling against Draco's as he hugged him close. A few moments later all was silent again, their breathing back to normal, even though their hearts were still racing. Harry tucked his leg between Draco's and sighed, basking in the Slytherin's warmth. It seemed kind of ironic that the person who treated with the cold shoulder on a regular basis was warm in his arms. He was tempted to just stay there for the rest of the night, not speaking and simply soaking up the comfort and security.  
  
"So...." Draco began, voice faltering.  
  
"What happens now?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Draco shrugged slightly, being careful to avoid jostling either of them much. His hand fell from Harry's hair onto his other shoulder and stayed there. "I guess we get some sleep and see what happens tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Well...what did you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe...talk about it, know where we stand kind of thing...." Harry trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"If you want," Draco replied slowly.  
  
"Do you want this?" Harry drew back suddenly, spurred into motion by the importance of his question.  
  
Draco frowned. "I was the one that started this. What do you think?"  
  
"No, I want to hear you say it."  
  
"I want this."  
  
Even though it was quiet, Harry heard him clearly. He could tell Draco was feeling just as unsure as he was about the sudden change and it helped to know he wasn't alone.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I kind of guessed when you threw yourself at me." Draco smirked, falling back on his ability to tease Harry.  
  
Feeling childish, Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco who laughed under his breath slightly.  
  
"I did not throw myself at you. I merely...."  
  
"Threw yourself at me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
  
Harry's hand slowly began to stroke the back of Draco's neck. The smirk on Draco's face disappeared and his eyelids fluttered slightly, the feathery feeling on his skin foreign yet soothing. He felt Harry shift against him, his face moving closer to Draco's.  
  
"So, we both want this," Harry whispered. "But our friends won't like it."  
  
"Who says they have to know?" Draco hissed softly.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly keep it a secret, can we?"  
  
"We could try," Draco replied, his eyes fluttering closed, growing sleepy as the hypnotising movement against his neck worked its magic. "We don't know how long this will last, what will happen."  
  
"Mmm," Harry agreed, trailing his nose along Draco's cheek. "I can do sneaking around."  
  
"It won't be a problem for me either. Slytherin, after all," Draco proudly proclaimed, smirking slightly again.  
  
"Let the fun begin then," Harry teased. He leaned in and kissed Draco again, the trapped teen doing nothing to prevent him.  
  
Draco was well and truly cornered. And he didn't mind one bit. 


End file.
